Double Trouble
by ariannashalo23
Summary: Gaara is living an odd life as a student in the most credited High School in all of Konoha! He find himself in a bit of pickle with two of his most beloved "friends". NaruGaa, SasuGaa. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Bus Ride

I sighed as I gazed up at the ceiling in my room. Today was Saturday and I had a lot to do. I was a new transfer and Hidden Leaf High School, the most high credited school in the village. It was dawn now. In two hours, I would be getting ready to leave. Every time I'd try to close my eyes for extra sleep, dreadful thoughts about this new school emerged in my hazy mind, causing me to take over five minutes to think about positive outcomes and not negative.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to get ready for the bus ride. If I missed the bus, I'd be scolded by my siblings and the teachers at the school. I sat at the edge of my bed, yawning in the early sunlight. Sluggishly, I stood up and entered my bathroom. I blinked out the sleepiness in my eyes as I came to the sink. Once my vision had improved, I stared myself in the eye through mirror. I frowned as the horrible thoughts flooded my mind again.

I'd miss my apartment. The shiny bathroom and such. Now I'd be living in a corridor. Sighing, I twisted the sink handle and cold water splashed into the sink bowl. I cupped my hand together, filling them with water. I threw the water on my face, chilling my cheeks and making me shiver and it trailed down my body. Questions flooded my mind like;

Who would I be neighboring by?

Would the people be welcoming and warm?

What were the teachers like?

Why was it the most credited school?

How would living there be?

Where would I be in the thoughts of other's minds?

My eyes started to water but I swiftly wiped away the tears. I had to stay strong for this. And if anything happened, I knew how to use my fists. I let out a sigh to relax myself as I continued to rinse my face. I pulled out my toothbrush out of one of my packed bags and started to wash my teeth. Rinsing my mouth and my tooth brush, I slipped it back in my bag. I brought my bag back into my room. Setting it back on the bed, I pulled off my red pajama shirt and folded it neatly before fitting into my suitcase. I shook water off my face and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

I took out my light green shirt and my red jacket from under my pillow. I put them on slowly, wanting to have to last moments in my apartment without hast. I tugged on my black jeans and grabbed my suitcase and other bags. I looked down at the necklace I was wearing. It was from my brother and sister. A good luck charm that only made me feel worse. If good luck was needed, then I knew this was going to be bad.

I gathering my belongings and headed out the door. I felt the breeze in my hair as I walked. I sat down at the bus stop, resting my tired feet from all the dragging. On the bench, I sat quietly and waited for the bus. A heard a rustle beside me and I turned around. Next to me on the bench, a boy about my age sat down, huffing with suit cases and bags at his feet. His dark blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. His black hair was pulled back a little. I stared at him for a while, taking in his look and his situation. Was he going to the same school?

He turned to me with those dark, piercing eyes and my eyes widened. Those eyes carried such darkness. If looks could kill, I'd drop dead. I quickly looked away, acting as if I was rummaging in my bag. We sat there at the bus stop silently until the mysterious one broke the silence. "We're here early. Might as well talk a bit." My eyes narrowed and I tried to keep my focus on a random rock in the street. What was this guy playing at?

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself with a cold voice. Reluctantly, I spoke out. "Gaara." I said my name with a thick caution. Sasuke blinked and rose any eyebrow. "You seem confined." He muttered, turning away from me and locking his attention to a far off bird. I didn't like how he could read feelings. Did he see it in my eyes?

I decided to give him the satisfaction of hearing me speak. "Are you transferring at Hidden Leaf High School?" Sasuke nodded, not saying anything afterwards. I sighed and brushed my hair back some. Sasuke eyes were piercing into my hair and I gave him a questioning look. His expression was blank as he stared at my hair. "You're hair is extremely red." He muttered, turning away again. I grabbed my hood and put it over my head. "You could have just told me if it bothers." I insisted. Sasuke shot me a quick glance before whispering. "No, I kinda like it."

I felt only the slightest bit surprised. Right now, I didn't care what this guy said. I jerked my hood down in frustration. There was a faint screeching of wheels and a big bus was seen down a few streets. All you could see, is that it was black. Shiny black. As soon as I was about to get my bag from beside me, there was tug on my neck and I looked down to see that Sasuke had my necklace pendulum placed carefully in his hand. He examined the small red marble feather. "That's pretty cool." He commented before letting go of it. I relaxed as he withdrew.

The bus stopped next to us and it's door slowly slide open. A bus with sliding doors. They really got it real at this school. Maybe the corridors wouldn't be as bad as I imagined. I gathered my things and boarded the bus. I sat down in the back, wanting to be alone. The bus wasn't moving. Once again the familiar rustle was heard. Sasuke had sat down next to me. I tensed, in both irritation and shock. The bus pulled away from the bus stop and headed to the next stop. Sasuke and I were the only ones who were on the bus at the time. I picked the conversation back up. "Aren't you uneasy about this?" I murmured.

Sasuke rested his forehead in his hands and nodded. "To be honest I am. Not being able to see my brother kind of shakes me." I rose my head, suddenly interested. "Your brother?" Sasuke let out a long, dramatic sigh. "Itachi Uchiha. We lived together without our parents." I saw a flash of sadness in his shadowy eyes. I didn't want to ask what happened to his parents, thinking it might get him too deep. "I lived alone." I said, gazing at him. Sasuke lifted his head to look at me in awe. "Alone? With nobody?" I nodded and sat back in my seat. "I do have a brother and sister. Temari and Kankuro. They used to visit me but we all lived separately." Sasuke seemed completely confused. "Why didn't you all live together." I shrugged. I myself didn't know much about it.

Sasuke shook his head as if he didn't get it at all. The bus jerked to a stop, causing Sasuke and I to be thrown back into our seats. Our heads hit the seat hard and we instantly held the backs of our heads. I looked up wearily and saw that others were boarding the bus. "Sasuke, look." I said. Sasuke rose his head, still holding it in the pain. "Ugh, more people." He whined, going back onto the seat. I relaxed back onto the seat, happy to rest my head. There was a loud thump that made my head throb. I turned my head to see a girl with pink hair had sat on the seat in front of us with another girl. The other girls hair was purple and long.

"This school will be great Hinata!" The pink haired girl cheered, settling into her seat. The other one who must have been Hinata had stayed silent, putting her bags at her feet. There was a quieter thump and a boy with really long, silky brown hair sat down in the seat across from Hinata. "This whole thing is ridiculous." He muttered drowsily. I heard Sasuke chuckle and he nodded. "Sure is." The bus moved on. The brown haired boy must have heard Sasuke. Since the bus was moving, he had to support himself on the chairs to sit down across from Sasuke. "I'm Neji Hyuga." He pronounced his last name a bit oddly, but I remembered that name. "You're from the Hyuga Clan?" I asked. Neji nodded and went back to his seat, Hinata was calling him over.

The world around us outside, flashed by with beams of light. It made me dizzy so I turned away from the window. I felt Sasuke freeze next to me. "He's stopping." Sasuke warned. I sighed and held onto the seat in front of me. Sasuke did the same as the bus came to a rusty stop. Sasuke smirked. "Damn bus driver." He muttered, leaning back into his seat. I let out the breath was I holding in and nestled back into the seat. I examined the people who came onto the bus. A boy with short brown hair and red marks on both of his cheeks. Neji seemed delighted to see him. "Kiba! Sit next to me!" Neji called to him. Kiba smiled brightly and sat down next to him.

"That's last stop! Off to the school!" The bus driver informed. The bus was on the move again. "In case we get separated," I heard Sasuke say. I glanced at him. He held out a paper that read, -Third Floor, Room 25A-. I took the paper and smiled at Sasuke softly. "Thanks. Oh, um, let me give you my room number and everything." I dug in my hand bag and found my gray notebook and a blue pen. I carefully ripped out a small piece of paper and placed the notebook back in the bag. I twisted the pen in my hand a bit before writing down my room address. -Fourth Floor, Room 12B-. Sasuke folded the paper neatly and pushed into his pocket. "Thank you." He murmured.

I placed his address in my pocket and relaxed into my seat once again. My eyes fluttered shut. I felt so sleepy. Suddenly, my body surrendered to sleep. I was patted on the head a bit and was awoken by Sasuke. My eyes widened and embarrassment flooded through me as I saw that I had been leaning on him. The bus ride wasn't over. His hand softly rested on my shoulder and I tried my hardest not fidget. My head was on his chest and I realized that he was drifting into sleep as well.

Unfortunately, the bus came to another one of it's unskillful stops, ramming my head into his chest. Sasuke gasped and hit his head again. I swiftly sat up and tried to clear my head as I picked up my bags and suitcases. Sasuke did the same and we rushed out of the bus. Before us stood a large building with the words labeling it; Boy's Corridors


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Settling In

I closed my eyes and told myself, "This is it." Sasuke had left me and went with one group of people who were going to the caferteria for the assembly. I walked to the corridors. The building was painted a pure white, each window was shining and new. I summoned up all my courage and sped walked into the building. Before me, was a very large hallway. All around me, people were collaborating and engaging with eachother. To my left there was an elevator. About five people were waiting there. I went over the elevator doors. They seemed huge. This place must've been expensive. I dug in my pocket, making sure I had the keys to my room. Luckily I did.

In the elevator, we weren't even cramped; that thing was massive. Once it stopped at the fourth floor, I walked down the large hall. I passed many red doors before I came to the one that read 12B. Smiling, I used the key to unlock the door. I opened my door and was immediantly astonished by what I saw. The walls were a pure white and pictures in flowery black frames were hung up. They were mostly of scenery. My favorite one had a moutain in front the sunset. The bed was king size, the covers were a nice burgundy color. The pillows seemed to be fluffy and comfortable. I shut the door and took in everything in the room. I set my suitcase at the side of the room as started to explore.

A nice big closet. Shiny bathroom. Perfect temparture. A window with a nice view of the village. A lamp with a nice lighting and design. It was perfect. Placing my key on the desk were I'd remember it, I started to unpack. I got all my clothes and refolded them, putting them into the drawlers. I hung up my jackets and rain coats in the closet. I set my notebooks and text books on the table. I pulled out a glass jar and set my pens and pencils in it. The last thing left in my suitcase was a framed picture of Temari, Kankuro and I. I smiled and placed it on top of the drawler next to the lamp. Sitting down on the bed, I pulled over my food bag and took out a cookie Temari made for me. I ate it, taking in the wonderfully sweet taste.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it in time for the assembly. The problem was, I didn't know where to sit. My eyes darting around to all these different people. I felt lost and puzzled in the mob. There was a hand that rested my shoulder and I turned around hastly to the person behind me. A dazzling blonde haired boy was seen. He smiled big at me. "You seem timid!" He said, laughing a little. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" This one was a bit too enthusiastic. Although he had that one flaw, his body was toned and almost perfect. His face was full of kindness and it was kind of sexy. I felt lost for words. My gaze had locked with his mystic blue eyes. Naruto's expression suddenly turned focused and happy. "You have amazing hair." My breath hitched and I randomly said my name. "Gaara!" I put my palm to my face and sighed, realizing I shouted. "Sorry . . ." I said in exhaust. "I feel so lost." There was tug on my hood and I was pulled back. My back hit someone's chest. "Not anymore." The voice was hauntingly familiar. "Sasuke?" I murmured.

I rose my head up to get a better look at him. He was glaring fiercely at Naruto. Naruto seemed to be giving him the same narrow in the eye. I almost felt the aura of conflicting emotions that they were producing. Sasuke snatched me away from Naruto, kind of dragging me from him. He brought me to two empty seats in the middle of the cafeteria. As we sat down, I noticed the smug expression on his face. "Sasuke, why'd you drag me away from him?" Sasuke closed his eyes as if trying to contain himself. "I don't know. He's just too obnoxious." I nodded in agreement. "You're right about that."

" **Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Hidden Leaf High School!** " The announcer said on a loud speaker. There was a uproar of cheering and clapping. Sasuke held his ears and I had my focus on a nearby welcome banner. " **At this school, you will master each and everything there is to know!** " This students murmured excitedly to each other. Sasuke seemed to be interested in his education so he was listening to this part. " **Big or small, take each class seriously. There will be homework mainly every night so make sure, before bed you get it done. We're taking the first week slow so there will be no homework for next week.** " Everyone sighed in relief and I was a bit relieved myself. If there was homework directly on the first week, nobody would have a chance to loosen up and get used to everything around them. At least they understood that.

" **The sign-up sheets for clubs with be in the main lobby this coming Friday so make sure on you're way out, you pick up a list of the clubs to view what you'd be interested in**." Instantly, conversations were starting about what club people wanted to go to. I thought for a while before murmured half to myself, "I wonder if there's a dance club." Sasuke gave me an amazed look. "You dance?" He whispered. I nodded and rested my chin on my hand. "For a while now." Sasuke smirked and laughed a little. "I hope you don't mind me watching you through out the club hours." I chuckled and brightened. "Sure, knock yourself out."

" **There will be tours for each building. The Math building, the Reading building, the Sience building, the Library, the Literature building and the Club building. There's also a Game House but that's only for weekends.** " I spotted Naruto speaking with Kiba and another boy who was overweight and had long orange hair. They must be talking about the Game House. I felt a poke on my back and swiftly whirled around in my seat to see Hinata behind me. "Oh, hey." I greeted. Hinata smiled shyly and said softly, "Would you and Sasuke like to come with Sakura and I to the Game House next weekend." Sasuke had heard the conversation and he was nodding as if he wanted to go. I nodded and put up a reassuring thumb. "We'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dance That Grew The Garden

After the assembly, I had lost Sasuke in the crowd so I realized I might as well walk around a bit. I found myself to be outside in a garden type place. The scent was divine. The night sky seemed so dazzling with it's twinkling stars. I tucked my hand in both of my pockets and pulled them out. Long red and green ribbons were taken out of my pockets. This place made me want to just...I felt something inside me emerge. I pulled out my phone and played some slow paced and calming music. My phone had good speakers and I was alone here. I went into the middle of the garden and let loose.

I closed me eyes, my feet went from place to place as I elegantly moved through the scented air. I did a number a spins, my ribbons flowing around me in a marvelous frenzy of colors. This kind of dancing made me feel alive. I twirled around and around, my arms above my head, the ribbons making a sort of tornado around me. I flew with the music, letting it guide my movements and lift my spirit. I started to loose track of the world around me. My dancing sent me into this kind of trance. My music grew louder as if I was wearing headphones. I spun around and around and waved my left arm in the air, the ribbon drifted behind it. My other arm followed as the song came an end I was in a well made bowing position.

What snapped me back to reality, was a sudden clapping and whistling in cheer. I dropped my ribbons and my heart started pounding. About half the students at the school had come outside and watched me dance. Among the crowd I saw Sasuke. His eyes were showing his amazement and he was actually clapping for me. I took in the cheers with my whirling mind. Another song played on my phone and everyone fell silent, expecting me to dance again. This song required a partner for me to dance to it. I usually danced to it with Temari or Kankuro.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder for the second time. I turned around to see Naruto smiling behind me. He bowed to me, holding his hand out for me to take it. "Shall we?" He said quietly. My eyes widened and I nodded firmly. I loosened and took his hand. His hands were at me waist in a matter of seconds. I held to hand on his shoulders. He started to waltz with me. He skillfully moved around, just the way I did with my siblings. "You're a beautiful dancer." He murmured into my ear. There was a call from the crowd and it sounded like Neji's voice. "You go Naruto!" Many other voices followed.

"Oh my!"

"They're such amazing dancers!"

"You should join the Dance Club."

"I'm recording this!"

"That's cool!"

"Man, they sure can dance."

"The music is making me sleepy...what a drag."

"Who knew two boys could dance so well together?"

The song ended and Naruto and I held hands as we bowed. There were now teachers and staff in the crowd. Cheering filled the garden. It was deafening. I held my ears slightly. Naruto gazed down at me and chuckled. "We should this again some-" I was pulled away from him once again by Sasuke. "C'mon, you don't have time to be fooling around with him." Helpless at Sasuke strength from my shaky arms and legs, I gave Naruto an apologetic glance as I was pulled away. Sasuke and I stopped at the entrance to the Boy's Corridor's. He held me by the shoulder's, forcing me stare him in the eye. "Stay away from him." He demanded firmly. I tried to shove him off. "He's not doing any harm." I muttered, tearing my eyes from his.

"Just don't go near him!" Sasuke yelled loudly. I flinched in surprise at the raise of his voice. I gave him a very long and sorry gaze. "I-I'm sorry." I choked out miserably. Sasuke shook his head and murmured. "You don't have to apologize." I bit my lips and tore my eyes away from his again. There was tug on me and I was pulled into Sasuke's arms. "Don't apologize." I felt his warmth blanket over me. It awakened something sensitive in my heart and I started to cry. The tears fell silently and I grabbed onto him, wrapping my arms around him. Sasuke held me tighter. "Don't cry." He whispered comfortingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Indirect Touch

I was back up in my room now. I had taken a shower and was in my fluffy, warm pajama pants. I turned off my lamp as opened the curtains to let moonlight in. I snuggled onto the bed, getting under the blanket. I set my head in a comfortable place and thought about certain, terrilbe things. I thought back on how Kankuro set his apartment on fire and I had to save him. I thought back on when Temari's apartment flooded from the sink being left on and I had to save her from drowning. What would happen now since I wasn't there? I shivered, tears falling down my cheek before I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar room. There was purple light in front of me. Everything was so dark. Suddenly, a white hot hand grabbed my arm. I gasped as the hand seared my skin. I shouted out in pain and fell to my knees. The hand let go of my arm, leaving me with a red, smoking hand print on my arm. I breathed heavily. As soon as I tried to stand, something stabbed me in the back. I coughed up blood, and I fell right back down. Blood was oozing out of me, my vision became blurry as I lost too much blood. I screamed out to nobody in particular.

There was a loud bang on the wall. My eyes shot open and I called out randomly. "NARUTO!" A voice answered from the room next to me. "I'm right here! Calm down!" His room was next to mine. I leaned my ear against the wall, fearing he wasn't really there. "Naruto?" I heard him sigh. "Bad dream?" He murmured to me through the wall. I blinked in realization. I quickly looked at my arm and felt my back. They were fine. "Yeah, must have been." There was rustling as if Naruto was adjusting himself. "You were screaming like you were getting hurt." I rested my forehead on the wall. "Umm, the dream...I was getting hurt...a lot."

Naruto put his hand on the wall. "Gaara, find where the heat from my hand is radiating and let's see if our warmth can make our hands like, kinda touch." I nodded and placed my hand where the heat was. Instantly, I felt like I was touching someone's hand. "Amazing." I whispered. I heard Naruto chuckle. "I thought it might work!" I smiled at pressed my head on the wall, enjoying Naruto's company. I felt a heat on my forehead and realized he must have had his head on the wall too. I relaxed a bit, almost forgetting about my dream.

"Put your lips to the wall." Naruto insisted. Confused, I set my lips to the wall. Moments afterwards, there was a heat on lips. My eyes widened and I blushed bright red. This...was an indirect kiss? Naruto pulled away, so did I. "Er, um..." I stuttered stupidly. My heart was pounding rapidly. Naruto laughed quietly before his heat was stripped from the wall. "Goodnight, Gaara!" I blinked and rested back into my bed. I felt so dumbfounded and blank. For a moment, I just laid there in bed absentmindedly before falling back into a better sleep than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time Spent On a Perfect Sunday

I was back in the garden, this time with Naruto. We sat on a blue bench, enjoying the cool breeze. "Hey, Why does Sasuke keep taking you away from me?" Naruto asked. I shrugged. "He doesn't really like you." Naruto shook his head in disgust. "Why can't he make his own friends?" I looked down and kept silent. Naruto put his arm around my shoulders, causing me to lean on him. "You're a nice dancer. " He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes. "You are too." I told him too in the same soft whisper. For a moment the smell of the garden and the sound of fountain kept us both occupied. Then Naruto shifted, his arm was off my shoulder a jiffy. I looked up to see Sasuke in front of us. I was about ready to run to him and hug him, but Naruto blocked me.

Sasuke clenched his fist and ran at Naruto. Naruto caught his fist and rose his knee to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke blocked the move with his own leg and jumped back, his dark eyes pools of hatred. I leaned into the bench in shock. Naruto grabbed the neck of Sasuke shirt but Sasuke kicked him away. They both started to kick at each other, blocking attacks and dodging. I couldn't stand it. "STOP!" I shouted.

They both stopped and stared at me, they're full attention on me. "Stop fighting! What is with you two?" They shot glances at each other before dropping the tension. I got between them and held my hand on both of their chests. "Get along with each other will you?" I growled. Sasuke and Naruto both backed away from each other, going their separate ways, leaving me alone in the garden. Sighing, I flopped back down on the bench, holding my good luck charm. What a nuisance.

"Gaara!" I jumped at the sound of my name. I saw a boy with long blonde hair and part of it was over his eye. He smiled at me, waved. I couldn't believe what I saw on his hands. Was that...a mouth? "I'm Deidara! I saw you dancing yesterday! You were great!" He chuckled and smirked. I stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks." He held out his hand for me to shake it. I shook it, feeling the mouth on his hand touch my hand. It was as soft lips had kissed my hand. My face went red with blush and I felt the tongue flicker on my palm. I blushed madly and we both jerked our hand away. After a while, we smiled at each other.

"So, Deidara, you want to go with Sasuke and I to the Game House next weekend?" I felt like invited some more friendly people to go. Hinata surely wouldn't mind . . .I hoped. Deidara was pleased to go. "Sure! I'll be there!" He gazed at the watch on his wrist and lifted his sight to the huge clock above the main entrance to the school. "Shit! I'm late for the meeting I promised Sasori." I blinked and tilted my head slightly. "Sasori? Wait! My cousin's here!?" Deidara gave a startled expression. "Sasori's your cousin?" He whispered urgently. I laughed a little. "Just take me to him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Reds Collide

Deidara had brought me into a stray building, it was called Study Haven. He came to a private room and held his hand on the knob. "Now, be very quiet." He murmured. I nodded and breathed in and out, trying to relax myself. He opened the door and instantly, golden-brown eyes shot at me. Another red haired boy like me, had wide eyes and a gaped mouth. "G-Gaara-kun?" His eyes were struck with shock and joy. I could barely believe what was before me. "Sasori . . ." I let his name wind around in my mouth. It felt unusual to say it after to so long. Sasori had stood up, dropping his pen on the floor.

Seconds after, I was caught in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." I embraced him, taking in familiar warmth that I felt as a child. The last time we saw each other was when we were toddlers. We had lost each other in a terrible hurricane. That's why I moved to the Hidden Leaf. I was tired of the tragic life in the Rain Village. The Sand Village was too confining for my family, so we moved out when I was just a baby and Kankuro and Temari were two years old.

Sasori let go of me and ruffled my hair. "Good to see you again." We laughed for a moment before he was back to being serious. He was talking to another student who seemed older than all of us. He had shiny white hair and purple eyes. "Hidan, we need a new tactic." So, his name was Hidan. Odd. I swore I knew a Hidan from somewhere. Or was it Hidani?

Hidan nodded and took some papers out of a stack. I peered at the papers and saw that the top said, Dance Club. I gasped and many eyes were set on me. I backed up to the door and stared back at everyone there. "What up with you?" One student said. She was an interesting one. She had two brown puffs balls of hair on her head and she wore baggy green pants, a white and black shirt, and some shades. "Yo, who is he?" She asked Hidan. Hidan gave me a good hard examine. "He's Sasori's cousin." He said, then he smiled wickedly. "I saw you dance! Join the club." My demeanor seemed to bounce up a million levels.

"That'd be nice." I said quietly, a bit unsure of myself. The girl rose her chin and I could tell she had an impressed look on her face through her shades. "So you were that guy out there?" She muttered to herself. "Dancin' with that Naruto dude." They all laughed and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Nobody else wanted to be my partner." Deidara sat down next to her and kind of bumped her on the shoulder. "Shut the hell up, Tenten. Give em' a break." Tenten huffed and started tapping her fingers on her tablet.

Hidan chuckled and rested his chin on his palm. "We have a lot of members. Oh, let me take attendance! Deidara."

"Here."

"Sasori."

"Present."

"Gaara."

"Here."

"Tenten."

"Yo."

"Deidara."

"Ka-boom."

"Hmm, Ino must be in her room. Naruto?"

I gasped. Naruto was in this club? My life was saved.

"Seems he's not here. Can't blame the guy. He's been rushing around all weekend." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yagura."

Everything fell silent and Tenten sighed. "My man ain't here." She pouted. Deidara shrugged and leaned lazily in his chair. "He's a not-stop impresser in hip-hop raves, that's all know." Tenten smirked, adjusting her shades. I started to like this girl's attitude. She wasn't afraid to be herself. Such bravery and freedom. I knew this was bad, but I started to envy her. "So, let me read out all the people who have requested to join." Hidan announced. There was silence again.

"So, we have various applications. . ." He murmured, fastening his glasses on. "Okay, so we have Kiba Inuzuka who has mastered bass-step." Tenten nodded, lifting her shades in interest. I crossed my arms, a bit ashamed that nobody mastered in slow dances and let-go like I did. "Sakura Haruno was going to but she chose Art Club instead." I rose an eyebrow. So she could draw?

"Oh and our leader will be Kakashi-sensei." Many of them cheered but I had no idea who that guy was. I'd have to keep that name in mind. I hit my fist to my hand. "He must master in all dances then." Sasori smirked. "Exactly." Deidara sat up for the first time in his chair. "That's amazing." Hidan put the papers away and closed his hand bag. "So, next weekend we'll be able to gather all of our attendants." Everyone stood and exited the room. I was about to walk out but something grabbed my arm and pulled my back in. The door was slammed in front of me and I gasped. I was hit against the wall and instantly a mouth was put up against my lips.

It wasn't the normal lips of a person, it was lips, from a hand. I flinched as a tongue entered my mouth. From the corner of my eyes I saw Deidara giving the outside of the room a harsh and serious look. The tongue played with my mouth, making me moan slightly as I tried to pull the hand away. It seemed like Deidara barely noticed and he snatched his hand away. I string of saliva fell to the floor. I blushed and Deidara's eyes were full of apology. "I'm sorry! My hand is just flat out crazy." I gave him a very fury bidden death glare. "What the shit was that for?" I growled lowly. Deidara sighed and shook his head. "It's just . . .someone I dread was out there."

My mind was fogged with anger. "Who the hell was it? Why don't you man up and confront him!?" Deidara put a finger to my lips. "It's because . . .rumor has it he's a pedophile."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Delight Of Monday Morning

I woke up seeing a blurry room. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head a bit. This was the first day of class. I sighed and flopped back down on the bed, pushing a pillow against my face. I wasn't ready for this. There was a small knocking on my wall and a whisper. "Hey, are you up?" It was Naruto.

I groaned and tossed over in my bed. "Barely." I muttered lazily. Naruto chuckled and there was a heat on the wall. "Put your hand on mine." He murmured softly. I could almost see the affectionate smile on his face. I nodded and placed my hand on the heat. "You're hand . . ." I rested my head on the wall, nearly melting at this affection. "It comforts me." There was heat to my forehead. It was moments before I realized it wasn't his forehead, it was his lips. He even made the kiss noise that I heard loud and clear through the wall. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." He promised that with another kiss on my forehead before his warmth had lifted from the wall.

Blush flooded my face and I sat up in bed quickly. There was a moment where I felt woozy. Maybe I got to fast. Or maybe I was flustered. At this point I didn't really care. I got out of my sleeping clothes, went into the bathroom and turned the shower water on. I climbed into the shower, yawning and letting the hot water rinse me and relax me.

Once I was dry and my teeth were brushed, I got into my normal clothes. This school didn't have a uniform policy but you just had to wear something appropriate. I got in some black jeans and a black shirt. Over it, I wore my favorite jacket. The jacket was gray and had a red tiger roaring in the middle. Not to mention, it was also pretty cozy. I got my key, opening the door to my room and then locking it. I had memorized my schedule, so off I went to the Math Building, Room 5.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Frenzy Of Math Class

"Sit down in any seat you'd like." Iruka-sensei shouted to the big class. I once again felt lost. My eyesight darted around. Was Sasuke here at least? There was a hand on my shoulder and I flinched as I turned. Naruto! I had to fight the urge to hug him. "Hey! C'mere I have somewhere we could sit." I nodded, trying not to cling to his arm. We sat down in the 4th row, in the middle of the classroom. We sat near the window. This place was like a theater, with long desks that went all the way to both walk ways. It was huge. I pulled my hand bag of my shoulder, placing it next to me.

Iruka-sensei smiled at all of us. "I'm Iruka-sensei. I'm your math teacher. So here's the deal. I have to go get some paper work but don't worry, it's not for you."He said with a pouty face. The students laughed as he left.

"I think someone's getting a look at you." I heard someone beside me say. It happened to be . . .was that Yagura? His eyes sure were violet. His finger pointed down to the second row, where a boy with a weird bowl cut and wide eyes and some really . . .bushy brows was staring at me. Was that blush on his face? Naruto waved to him. "Yo, Bushy Brows!" Of course, that's an accurate nickname. Yagura huffed and started to twirl his pencil around. He made a wrong move with it and it flew down the class room. It went sound fast to the light bulb in one of the lights. Sparks flew down. Everyone gasped and the girls screamed.

Sparks start fire. I thought. Fire. My eyes widened as flashbacks of the house fire flooded back to me. My hands felt around behind me for something to grasp but there was nothing there and I fell back in my chair. Yagura and Naruto shot to their feet and caught the chair before it fell and put it back in place. Tears started falling from my eyes. This was terrible.

One spark hit the carpet and instantly, fire flared up. The fire alarm went off and everyone rushed out of the classroom. I was stuck in my chair, traumatized. Naruto's face was becoming a blur. "Gaara, come one!" He yelled. I blinked and reached out my hand to him and my world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: He Has A Case Of Trauma-Eye?

I opened my eyes slowly and steadily, my vision limited to a blurry, wavy world. I groaned as a dagger of pain throbbed in my head. "G-ra" Came a small voice. "Ca-you-he-m" I shook my head lightly, indicating that I could't understand. Suddenly there was a flash of light and my vision distorted. My eyes shot wide open and I gasped, heaving in air. "Calm down Gaara!" A palm was pushed onto my chest and I was almost slammed back onto a bed. "You'll be okay."

"No I won't! I can't see!" I was starting to panic and reached my hands out to my unseen world. "Hey...Sasuke...Have you noticed that Gaara's eyes are...really pale." I paused and blinked, my mind processing the voices. Sasuke...and Minato-sensei. I heard Sasuke's low sigh. "Is he going blind?" He muttered with stress thick in his voice. A soft finger trailed against my cold cheek making me tense and flinch. "I believe so." Minato murmured. "Trauma-eye. He's going need to be under the care of somebody."

There was long moment of silence before Sasuke whispered in my ear. "You're going to be in my care, Gaara." I nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


End file.
